Casanova
by Kritsuky
Summary: La discoteca estaba atestada…comenzaba a exasperarme con tantas invitaciones, sólo había venido por una persona, sólo una me interesaba… Songfic Shiznat, obvi xD...


**BAILA CASANOVA:**

La discoteca estaba atestada…comenzaba a exasperarme con tantas invitaciones, sólo había venido por una persona, sólo una me interesaba…el hecho de que esa persona se la viviera aquí era que este lucrativo negocio había pasado a manos de una hermosa pelirroja, y ahora las bebidas alcohólicas eran gratis para ella, su mejor amiga…y ahí estaba, unas cuantas copas y ese cuerpo de diosa estaba danzando en la pista…desde que supe lo frecuentaba no había viernes en la noche que no me vieran ahí, por desgracia ni una sola mirada me daba y su sonrisa era tan lejana, alguien totalmente fuera de mi alcance, para mí?…para mí que pretendientas no me faltan…que tenía esa sexy morena que se me hacia tan atrayente?…quizás ese áspero carácter?, ese aire de realeza?, su magnífico cuerpo?…o esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos?…"No aguanto más", tomando de la botella un buen trago y olvidando los modales, con un solo objetivo en mi mente decidí ir a buscar a mi diosa, la gente se me cerraba pero el hecho de saber que esas caderas estarían moviéndose al compas de la música hacia que mi corazón se estremeciera de emoción "Ahí está"…

-Ara ara…mi Natsuki es mala- (Sonriendo un poco me acerque a la espalda blanca de esa hermosa joven que bailaba con todos y con nadie a la vez, solo ella y su ritmo)…

-Oi Shizuru…que haces aquí?- (Quería darle un buen golpe, que acaso le era invisible?, tengo semanas viniendo y ni se ha percatado)

-Por eso mismo eres mala…-(hice un puchero al notar que de nuevo me daba la espalda sin mirarme de reojo)-Natsuki ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estaba aquí-(Pronto siento que pega su trasero a mi…que Natsuki hizo QUE?...oler su perfume natural tan cerca, sentirla…)

Toco tu piel y empiezo a caer  
>un peligro también será exceso<br>de verte bailar es casi un ritual  
>y sabes que te deseo<br>no se controlar la locura que hay en mí  
>es irracional lo que me haces sentir<p>

-Que sucede?...-(Escucho esa hermosa voz llamándome y me despierto de mi trance)-Si viniste a la pista es para bailar, sino quédate en la barra….(no, se alejaba…nooo)

-Espera…(la tomo del brazo y reacciona, no sé qué rostro tendría, quizás uno suplicante pero no me importaba, no con ella, pues solo ante ella podría mi orgullo ceder, daría mi vida por ella y mataría por su bienestar, caminando solo hacia mi ignorando a todo aquel o aquella que se ponía frente a ella, comenzó con su danza de caderas, trague un poco de saliva, era en verdad una diosa…"vamos cuerpo por favor, jamás tengo estas oportunidades")

Baila para mi, solo para mí  
>que al moverte se me escapa el aire<br>la noche es mágica y sensual  
>un deseo incontrolable<br>el momento es ideal  
>ya no pares de bailar<br>ámame, baila baila Casanova

Aquí la tenia, con toda su atención para mi…recuperando mi compostura aproveche y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, creo que la gente nos hizo espacio y gritaban, más yo estaba hipnotizada, cada contacto, cada roce, cada mirada de ella me erizaba la piel…sin decir nada seguía mis pasos, mis movimientos…estábamos increíblemente sincronizadas…el lugar estaba atiborrado, así que pronto sentía que comenzaba a sudar, mi cuerpo se movía solo, escuchando esa música que inundaba mis sentidos al igual que los de mi diosa de hielo quien en este momento no era hielo, sino fuego puro…me quemaba, que no sabía ya, si en verdad era por el ambiente caluroso, o por esa pasión ardiente que había formado en mi pecho desde que la vi en la pista…

Tu calor, mi pasión, que combinación  
>delirio perfuma el misterio<br>no puedo evitar al verter bailar  
>hacerte el amor en mis sueños<br>que no puede pasar si las ganas quieren mas  
>azúcar y sal, no quiero escapar<p>

Baila para mi, solo para mí  
>que al moverte se me escapa el aire<br>la noche es mágica y sensual  
>un deseo incontrolable<br>el momento es ideal  
>ya no pares de bailar<br>ámame, baila baila Casanova

Me estaba acercando más, llegue a su oído…la música se detuvo en mi cerebro solo escuchaba el "bum" de mi corazón, estaba hechizada y mi compostura no servía en esos momentos, mis emociones estaban desorbitadas y yo que sólo deseaba arrancarle la ropa y ver esa piel de porcelana a mi antojo, poseerla, hacerle el amor…

-Natsuki?...yo…-(Pronto sentí que ese perfume se alejaba de mi nariz…)

-Oye bailas genial no me lo imaginaba Kaichou jajaja, porque no vienes los viernes y me sacas a bailar he…(dando un golpe en mi brazo, la hermosa ojos de esmeralda me sonreía no de la manera que deseaba, era doloroso que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia cada viernes, pero…que era eso de "me sacas a bailar?", veía una luz de esperanza)

-Claro Natsuki, siempre y cuando seas solo mía al bailar…

-Ummm?...está bien…de todos modos nadie de aquí puede seguir mi ritmo más que tu…

Su sonrisa era flamante, fuimos a la barra Mai me regalo bebidas por haber hecho un gran espectáculo, eso dijeron, yo estaba ocupada en otras cosas más importantes…

Hoy es el viernes número 24 que bailo con mi Natsuki, y aunque aún no se decida a darme un sí, sé que no tarda en aceptarlo, por lo pronto la pista me espera…;)


End file.
